Big FN Trucks 1
Big F'N Trucks was a monster truck racing competition presented by IRM Sports. The competition used Monster Jam: Path of Destruction for the Xbox 360. It was pre-produced, which means that races are not played live, but recorded, edited, and cut together, similar to HCL. The series was cancelled after 3 episodes, due to time constraints when it came to production. In other words, each episode took far too long to produce in the quick turn-around required. At one point, the series was rebooted with a 1990's feel, featuring fewer trucks and a shorter schedule, reminiscent of the PENDA Point Series. Its intention was to be released as a Youtube exclusive. One episode was produced almost to completion, but at present date, it has never aired. Trucks & Drivers In total, 18 trucks compete in the Big F'N Trucks points championship series. Below is a list of the field for the first season. Rules The Big F'N Trucks season is 18 races, with points awarded for qualifying and for advancing through the tournament bracket. All trucks attempt a solo qualifying run on the course, racing only against the clock. After all 18 trucks have attempted qualifying, the top 16 trucks will make the tournament field. There are 5 out of 18 races in the season where all 18 trucks make the field. Here, the bottom four trucks will compete in the first round, with the two winners joining the other 14 trucks in the round of 16. Starting with race 6 in Oakland, for 16-truck races, the top 10 trucks in the points standings as of that week will automatically make the field of 16, regardless of qualifying time. This leaves the bottom 8 trucks in the points standings to race for the remaining 6 spots. Qualifying times, however, will still apply to all trucks for bracket seeding and qualifying points. In future seasons, the previous season's points would determine the top 10 for the first five races, but since this is the inaugural season, this does not apply. All trucks receive 4 points for qualifying and making the field. The top 4 trucks in qualifying receive bonus points, with top qualifier getting 8 points, 2nd getting 7, 3rd getting 6, and 4th getting 5. In 18-truck races, the two trucks that do not advance past the first round only get 2 points. Trucks receive 5 points for every win in the Round of 16, Quarterfinals, and Semifinals. If a truck wins in the finals, they receive an additional 7 points. This is to ensure that there are no situations where the finalist can score more points than the tournament winner. The max number of points a truck can score is 30 in a given race. At the end of the 18-race season, the truck with the most points will be declared the Big F'N Trucks Champion. Point Standings After 3 of 18 Races Results Race Schedule * This is one of 5 18-truck races, where all 18 trucks who qualify will fill the tournament field. All other events are 16-truck races. Race 1 - Las Vegas Qualifying Racing Race 2 - San Diego Qualifying Racing 1 - Because Compensator could not race due to a broken chassis, Bohemiath took the spot in the semifinals. Race 3 - Houston Qualifying Racing 1 - Because Cradle Robber could not race due to a broken driveshaft, Semen Extractor took the spot in the quarterfinals. Race 4 - Minneapolis Qualifying Racing Race 5 - Indianapolis Qualifying Racing Race 6 - Oakland Qualifying Racing Race 7 - New Orleans Qualifying Racing Race 8 - Orlando Qualifying Racing Race 9 - San Diego Qualifying Racing Race 10 - Las Vegas Qualifying Racing Race 11 - Houston Qualifying Racing Race 12 - Minneapolis Qualifying Racing Race 13 - Indianapolis Qualifying Racing Race 14 - Oakland Qualifying Racing Race 15 - New Orleans Qualifying Racing Race 16 - Orlando Qualifying Racing Race 17 - San Diego Qualifying Racing Race 18 - Las Vegas Qualifying Racing ----